Little slice of humor
by nika tao
Summary: random fics taht i wrote for humors sake.. adn i was bored
1. Chapter 1

these are all fics about a younger sasuke adn itachi.. that i wrote because i was bored and there will be other little funny fics in here too mostly naruto

SASUKE'S NEW WORD.

Big, blackish blue, five year old eyes looked up at Itachi, a smile on his face, "NII-SAN!!!!!!!! WHY!?!??!" Itachi looked at the younger boy, " Why what?.." he asked, trying to get his things ready for his next mission. Sasuke smiled and climbed onto Itachi's bed and sat on his clothes that he had set out, ".. Why is the sky blue?" Itachi sighed, " because it is.." Sasuke pouted and then smiled, ".. Why is the ground called the ground?" Itachi sighed and looked at his brother with annoyance in his eyes, "… because it is…" Sasuke smiled and giggled, " Why are the stars in the sky?… why is water blue?.. why is the grass green?.. why is…" Itachi cut the other off by covering his mouth lightly, " Because…I said so... now get out of my room!!" Sasuke gasped and nodded, getting off the bed and running to the door, and stopping at the door, " Why?" then he bolted from the room laughing as a kunai landed in the doorframe.

THE FESTIVAL OF FALLING LEAVES.

Once every year, there is a festival, to honor the changing of the leaves in the village Konoha. And each year, there is a family picked to host this event, and this year, it's the Uchiha's turn. A small black haired male ran through the village square, chased by his older brother, in a brilliant red kimono and his hair done up, "But I don't wanna Itachi-nii-san!!" The small five year old was to be dancing with his older brother to introduce the festival. Itachi, who was in a black and gold kimono, ran after the little boy, " Will you just come back here Sasuke and get it over with!?!?!?!" Sasuke whined and kept running and ended up falling on his face, having tripped on his kimono, and lay there on the ground, tears falling from his eyes, " I don't wanna…They will laugh at me…" Itachi smiled and leaned down, picking Sasuke up and carrying him back towards the square's dance floor, " . Don't worry.. you'll do fine…. They won't laugh.. and if they do… I'll hit them for you.." Sasuke giggled and wiped his eyes on his sleeve, " Nii-san…You're so silly.." Itachi smiled, ".. well… you're the one who was running in a dress…and then fell.. are you hurt?" Sasuke shook his head, " Nope… I just hit my face…" Itachi sighed and then set Sasuke on his feet, taking his hand, " Well then.. come no… they are waiting for us.." he said walking towards the dance floor, with a smiling Sasuke in tow.

NAUGHTY LITTLE SECRET.

Itachi sat in his room, listening to his brother tell him story after story about what happened in school today. He was getting kinda bored witht eh whole thing and he slowly nodded off to sleep, dreaming abou his little brother in ways he knew he shouldn't. Once sasuke realized his brother was asleep, he got up and looked through the room, finding the magazine he wanted and ran off, giggling, ".. Big brother's special book is mine now.." he said heading for his room, leaving sasuke to sleep and dream.


	2. more funny

TIME AND TIME AGAIN

"What I don't get…" Sasuke said, his fingers rapping on the table, "Is why you dragged me here.. Just to watch you pig out on ramen. Like I want to watch this…" The orange clad ninja smiled, a noodle hanging out of his mouth, "You should get some too then!!!" Sasuke sighed and bought himself so ramen, and set about eating it. Naruto was right, the stuff tasted great. He closed his eyes and smiled, and then once he opened them, Naruto was gone. "DAMN IT!!! Why do I always fall for this time and time again." he said picking up the bill from the table under the watchful glare of the hut owner and paid for it, then went of to find and kill Naruto.

MY FIRST KISS.

"Spin the bottle Sasuke!!" Sakura said, yelling at me from the other side of the rug. There in the circle sat me, Naruto, Itachi, Sakura, Rock Lee, Neji and Hinata. WE are playing, yea. You guessed it, spin the bottle, and I was up first. I sighed and reached forwards, spinning the bottle and then waiting, it spun for what seemed like ages and then stopped, the end pointing right at none other than my big brother Itachi, " .. HELL NO!!!!!!!" Itachi smirked and then leaned forward, " . You have to… it's the rules.." I sighed and leaned forward, closing my eyes tightly as our lips touched, then I pulled back when I felt his tongue brush over my lips, ".. What the hell…?!?!?.." He was smirking and sitting back, reaching to spin the bottle. I sat there, thought the entire game, my eyes wide in terror, but I never got kissed again. Imagine, my first kiss, stolen by my bother. Ick.


End file.
